1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes organic light-emitting devices, each including a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an intermediate layer that is interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and includes a light-emitting layer. In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, pixel electrodes are disposed spaced apart from each other and pixels are defined by a pixel-defining layer.